


Unconditional

by crocodileinterior



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Crack, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crocodileinterior/pseuds/crocodileinterior
Summary: A tragic moment from Deathly Hallows told from the point of view of Lucius's beloved wand- Snakey.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Snakey the wand, Lucius Malfoy/his wand





	Unconditional

“Lucius, I require your wand.”

I froze, my breath stuck in my throat. I was paralyzed with fear- I could only stare ahead unblinking, waiting.

“M-my lord…?” Lucius asked, his voice cracking slightly. Immediately I felt his fingers gently stroke down the back of my neck supportively. I felt the tiniest bit comforted at his warm touch.

“Your wand, Lucius. I require your wand.” the dark lord spoke, his voice entrancingly smooth and low. To my horror, voldemort outstretched a pale, cadaverous hand toward me and I tried not to recoil away but it sent shivers down my spine.

I looked to Lucius. His haunted blue eyes flicked between me and Voldemort. He was visibly torn- caught between dual loyalties. His eyes met with Voldemort’s- silently pleading for mercy. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw Narcissa touch Lucius’s wrist under the table. She’d always hated me quietly. She was jealous of me. She knew that Lucius and I shared a closeness, a bond, that she could never compete with. But at her touch, his face went blank and silently he took me, holding me gently between two hands and held me up to Voldemort.

_Coward! I wanted to scream. Traitorous, cheating coward!_

I’d known him so much longer than she had. I’d always loved him unconditionally. We’d grown up together, we were always by eachother’s side… And now I was being thrown away. As if it had all meant nothing.

I silently sobbed as I felt Voldemort’s icy fingers close around me, taking me away from the warmth of my master, my lover, my lifelong friend’s hands.

Voldemort’s touch obscenely stroked and explored my body as he inspected me with cold, unfeeling, eyes.

I winced, my stomach curling with disgust and shame.

I couldn’t bear to look at the others sitting around the table- didn’t want to see their revulsion, their pity, or worse- their apathy. Lucius and Voldemort were speaking but I blocked out the sound. I didn’t want to hear Lucius’s voice. The voice I’d listened to all my life. The voice I obeyed unquestioningly. I knew if I heard it, the tears I was holding back would spill from my eyes.

Then Voldemort’s grip tightened on me and I couldn’t even cry out as his strong hands began to to bend me unnaturally. I choked and let out a dry, noiseless, scream of pain as he mercilessly snapped me in half. Out of the corner of vision blurred from pain and tears, I saw Lucius wince with me.

For a moment he flinched away from Voldemort- scared that the dark lord would make me kill him. _Ridiculous. I’m not like you_ I thought. _I won’t kill you just because he orders me to- not like you did to me._

Then the husk of my body was tossed with a clatter to the table.

I was weak, incomplete, powerless. In the agony induced haze my green eyes found Lucius’s blue ones. They desperately implored me for forgiveness. As soon as Voldemort’s back turned, he grabbed me with shaking hands, holding me close. I pressed my face to his chest, let him stroke my head comfortingly.

“It’ll be okay… you’re going to be okay…” he said in a barely audible whisper only I caught.

_Stupid. Stupid Lucius. Don’t you know I’ll always forgive you no matter what? As long as I’m with you, I’ll be complete again…_


End file.
